


Genji x reader

by actualwhirl



Category: overwatch
Genre: Gen, and fluffy, it's self indulgent, its my first overwatch fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualwhirl/pseuds/actualwhirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bad at summaries rip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genji x reader

**Author's Note:**

> it's fluffy and I tried to make it as gender neutral as possible. "There is enough room for both of us. and We can share." with those prompts

Name had been working for overwatch for a while and had wondered why their boyfriend has been avoiding them lately, so they decided to ask him why, until they heard the emergency system say they were under attack.  
'何てことだ i hope they are okay' Genji mutters under his breath  
Name on the other hand was walking out of the bathroom back to their room to get clothes on because they had just finished showering and they forgot to bring clothes. ☆彡 ★彡 ☆彡 ★彡Time skip☆彡 ★彡 ☆彡 ★彡  
Names room had been the main target of the attack and they had lost almost everything. But luckily for them their boyfriend had some clothes they could borrow to get changed into.  
'Alright 恋人 I'm dressed' Name says as genji walks into the room. 'Genji what's wrong?' name notices something as her boyfriend tensed up all of a sudden.  
Name noticed this and says 'don't worry we can share the bed/futon (because let's be real he'd have a futon) 'there's enough room for both of us'  
'If you insist 恋人' Genji says as he gets cozy next to his Name. name snuggles into his chest some more and hopes that no one can tell he's as bright as a tomato.  
☆.。.:*° Time skip to the next morning☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。  
'Awwww aren't they cute together?' Tracer says as Winston tells her to be quite.  
'ニンジン王子 what's that noise' name asks as they hear the commotion, genji sighs and asks how long they think the repairs are going to take and names fakes being hurt 'I thought you liked this ニンジン王子?'


End file.
